


Parallels

by GatesKeeper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 15, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatesKeeper/pseuds/GatesKeeper
Summary: Not this Sam. Not this Dean.One way the Season 15 finale could go.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	Parallels

I meant what I told Chuck back in the casino. _Not this Sam. Not this Dean._

But surprise, surprise, when He mentioned all the other universes where his preferred ending played out, he failed to mention a few—hundred—things.

“You up for this?” I ask Jack, squeezing his shoulder as I come up from behind him in the library.

“I think so,” he murmurs, thoughtfully.

“Well, try not to sweat it. You'll figure it out.” I flash him a reassuring smile and wish he had one to give me in return.

As much as not having Mom around still makes my stomach feel like it’s loaded down with rocks, seeing how messed up the kid is about what happened has helped me keep my anger directed where it should be—at Chuck. Not at him, not at Cas. Not again. Because after everything God is doing to turn my family against each other, like hell if I’m going to make the job any easier for him.

The best Jack has for me for now is a sad upturning of the lips—but maybe, if we survive this, we’ll get him there. Back to his weird nougat-loving self.

A few minutes later, Sam and Cas enter and flank either side of me—and that makes me feel marginally better. Team Free Will 2.0—the way it should be. We’re keeping our weapons out of sight—not out of grabbing range—but I’m really hoping we don’t need them.

“When you’re ready, Jack,” Cas says, gently, and the kid nods, pushing his fingers to his temples as he concentrates.

At first, nothing happens.

Then the walls of the Bunker start vibrating and I feel myself struggling to keep on my feet. The air around us tenses—growing tighter, tighter—until it has no choice but to explode. Suddenly, a familiar golden crack appears in front of us. It's joined by another. Then a dozen. Each slightly shimmering like heat lightning and smelling like ozone.

Automatically, all of us but Jack put out backs to each other, trying to watch all of the fissures at once. But more just keep popping up, radiating power. Meanwhile, the kid looks like he’s about to have a seizure—his whole body shaking, eyes shining from behind closed eyelids, and I can tell Cas is a minute from calling the whole thing off when—

Our first visitor arrives.

It’s _me._ And if weren’t for the different jacket, I’m not sure I would be able to spot a difference. The Sam that follows after him, though….

“Look, Sam,” I nudge my brother. “That version of you doesn’t need a windshield wiper installed on his forehead to see past his hair.”

The new Sam frowns. “A demon singed it off,” he explains, shouldering his rifle. “I’m going to grow it back.”

“I don’t know, Sammy,” the other Dean says. “I think this might be the first time a demon’s ever done us a favor.” The two of us catch each other’s eyes and grin while our brothers flash matching bitch faces.

“You got a Cas?” I ask out of curiosity—finding it hard to picture a world where we stopped half a dozen Apocalypses without one. But—speak of the angel—their portal comes to life again, sparking like a welder, eventually spitting out familiar dark hair, blue eyes, and…an AC/DC T-shirt?

“Hey, Babe,” the other Dean says, grabbing his Cas’s hand and kissing him quickly—and I’m pretty sure the whole world turns sideways.

“You two are…?” trench coat Cas stutters beside me. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him stutter before. But he still managed three more words than I can make.

“You’re not?” The other Dean asks, with raised eyebrows.

Sam’s coughing turns into full-blown laughter. “Depends on who you ask,” he says, and I _will_ absolutely fill his running shoes with mayonnaise the next chance I get. “Any angel, demon, or high school-aged playwright we’ve come across would say yes. But, according to the two of them,” he gestures in our direction. “No.”

“You should get on that then. _Literally,_ ” my doppelganger smirks. “Trust me. It’s worth all the replacement lightbulbs.”

“The—” I start, completely red-faced, while Sam loses it again.

I’m about to remind everyone in the room that I don’t swing that way—and that Cas wouldn’t be interested even if I did—only to be interrupted by another Dean emerging from a different portal. Then comes another Sam. And then a Sam and a Cas. And then a Dean, Sam, and Cas in a female vessel. And then a Dean with a long scar down his face, followed by what looks to be a girl-version of Sam.

More and more of us fill the library—all of the versions the multi-verse has to offer that aren’t currently hopped up on demon blood or possessed by Lucifer or power-drunk on the Mark of Cain that Billie was able to contact in the last couple of weeks.

At last, Jack slumps against the table, exhausted—the portals he created flickering and dying in fits and starts. Within the second, Cas is at his side, pouring grace into him. I would think it’s kinda cute how this badass angel of the lord turns so soft around his kid—except I feel the first Dean looking at me—and I am absolutely not putting ‘Cas’ and ‘cute’ in the same thought from now until our likely-eminent end.

Instead, I look around the room—which I never thought of as small before. However, there’s nothing quite as claustrophobic as being surrounded by dozens of people all smelling exactly like your BO.

And yet, while there is still so much up in the air—starting with how we’re going to feed approximately 60 people with my appetite and ending with how to pull off the spell that will make Chuck “the Darkness” to Amara’s Light so that we can trap him without turning into an episode of The Walking Dead—I feel better about our chances than I have in a long ass time.

God wanted to pick a fight with the Dean and Sam of every universe.

Well, we’re gonna see how he likes it when we pick a fight right back.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I think that it is more likely that Jack will become the new God in canon than Amara, but I like this idea because it keeps Team Free Will 2.0 together.
> 
> Like this work? Check out some of my other one-shots:
> 
> [Hindsight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745620)   
>  [It's About Damn Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469081)   
> 


End file.
